Sluggite Zone
The Sluggite Zone, or Sluggy.net, is the the primary hub for the Sluggy Freelance fan community. Overview Pete established the permanent home for his fanbase in 2000. The Sluggite Zone has had many different facets over the years, but primarily consists of a web forum where fans discuss Sluggy Freelance or whatever else comes to mind. The forums are divided into On Topic, Off Topic and RPG sub forums, which all have multiple divisions. History The following is the culmination of a collaborative attempt by forum going sluggites to document the history of the Sluggite Zone. Introduction The effort to document the history of the Sluggite Zone began in February of 2006 with a threadhttp://www.sluggy.net/forum/viewtopic.php?t=3917&start=0 where people were reminiscing about the past. That thred, in turn, spawned another thread where Sluggites attempted to carve up Sluggy.net's history into distinct "ages".http://www.sluggy.net/forum/viewtopic.php?t=3946&start=0 It was felt at the time that it would be preferable for sluggites to associate themselves with an age and its historical context as opposed to the artificial categories of "Old TImer", "Middler", and "Newbie" which were in limited usage at the time. Each age will be divided into several subsections. A Moderators section which will contain a list of people who were or became mods during that age, a Timeline section which will consist of a list of events in best-fit chronological order, and a Notes section which contains tid bits of information felt to be important, but not belonging to any one event. 199X-2001: The 0th Age (a.k.a. The -1st Age, a.k.a Sluggy.net Pre-History) : "Well, I don't remember seeing your name on the Mailing List, so you get to sit in the young'un's camp with everyone else. ;)" --FreakyBoy, to Thyla Moderators None Timeline Stuff Notes According to the Wayback Machine, the first incarnation of the sluggy forums began in May of 2000http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://sluggy.net. This wasn't the beginning of the on-line sluggite community though. There was a sluggy newsgroup (this may or may not have predated the first forum, I'm not sure) and the mailing list which predates both. 2002: The 1st Age :"Praise Thyla from whom all things flow. Vartinits, and Gimilets, and Rumrunners, and Vodka shooters, and Jello shots, and everynow and then a Coke. And all that sluggy.net stuff you do too. Praise Thyla from whom all things flow" --Arial Moderators Caesar Salad, David L. Watkins, Grace, Inspiration, Mr. Dragon, Chica, Azrael, Dirk, FearTheMullet. Timeline 1st Age Stuff Notes Caesar Salad was the first moderator, because David L. Watkins was away from his computer when Thyla invited both of them to be moderatorshttp://www.sluggy.net/forum/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=101. The above timeline section is very scrambled, assume that none of the events listed are in proper chronological order. April 1st tradtions (Put here in honor of Cid): Lots of sluggites either use a prominent personal avatar of another member, or modify their own avatars to make it look like they are moderators or even admins. Word replacements are when an admin modifies forum code to automatically change certain words or phrases into different words or phrases. For example the term "first post" might be replaced with "dust bunny". References External Links The Sluggite Zone